finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fran/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Fran appears as a supporting character in the Return To Ivalice quest and raid series of the ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood expansion, as of Patch 4.5 (arrived January 8th 2018). ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Fran appears as a cameo character tutoring the player. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Fran appears as an unlockable character, and is unlocked by collecting Gold Crystal Shards. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Fran appears as a playable character. PFF Fran Illust.png|Fran's illustration. PFF Fran.png|Fran's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Fran is an ally and a summonable Legend. She is depicted in her ''Final Fantasy XII default outfit. ;Ability Cards FFAB Confusion Arrow - Fran SR.png|Confusion Arrow (SR). FFAB Silencing Arrow - Fran SR.png|Silencing Arrow (SR). FFAB Confusion Arrow - Fran SR+.png|Confusion Arrow (SR+). FFAB Silencing Arrow - Fran SR+.png|Silencing Arrow (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran SSR.png|Feral Strike (SSR). FFAB Shades of Black - Fran SSR.png|Shades of Black (SSR). FFAB Shatterheart - Fran SSR.png|Shatterheart (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Fran SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran SSR+.png|Feral Strike (SSR+). FFAB Shades of Black - Fran SSR+.png|Shades of Black (SSR+). FFAB Shatterheart - Fran SSR+.png|Shatterheart (SSR+). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran UR.png|Feral Strike (UR). FFAB Frostwave - Fran UR.png|Frostwave (UR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Feral Strike - Fran Legend SR.png|Feral Strike (SR). FFAB Silence Arrow - Fran Legend SR.png|Silence Arrow (SR). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran Legend SR+.png|Feral Strike (SR+). FFAB Silence Arrow - Fran Legend SR+.png|Silence Arrow (SR+). FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR.png|Aeroga (SSR). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran Legend SSR.png|Feral Strike (SSR). FFAB Shatterheart - Fran Legend SSR.png|Shatterheart (SSR). FFAB Whip Kick - Fran Legend SSR.png|Whip Kick (SSR). FFAB Aeroga - Fran Legend SSR+.png|Aeroga (SSR+). FFAB Feral Strike - Fran Legend SSR+.png|Feral Strike (SSR+). FFAB Shatterheart - Fran Legend SSR+.png|Shatterheart (SSR+). FFAB Whip Kick - Fran Legend SSR+.png|Whip Kick (SSR+). FFAB Frostwave - Fran Legend UR.png|Frostwave (UR). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Fran appears as an obtainable card. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Fran is a playable character who can be recruited as the First Time Reward for completing the Core Dungeon Nalbina Dungeons. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Fran appears as a character and summonable vision. She retains her original appearance. She serves as a character representative from ''Final Fantasy XII. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Fran appears with the official artwork of her riding a hoverbike and with her ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artworks. Her cards are wind-elemental, reflecting her use of bow and arrow in battle, and perhaps also the viera's ability to listen to the Golmore Jungle by interpreting the words in gusts of wind, although Fran is said to have lost the ability to converse with the wood. Pr-020 Fran.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' card. Fran2 TCG.png|''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' card. Fran3 TCG.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' card. Balthier TCG.png|Fran appears on Balthier's card. ''Triple Triad Fran appears on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 253a Fran.png| 253b Fran.png| 253c Fran.png| Guest appearances ''Itadaki Street'' Fran appears as a playable character in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-Fran.png|Fran in Itadaki Street Portable. Itadaki-FranPortrait.png|Fran in Itadaki Street Portable. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy XII